P'andor
P'andor is one of the five Andromeda Aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy who was captured by Aggregor and the alien Ben scanned to obtain NRG. Backstory P'andor first appeared in Galapagus's flashback in Escape From Aggregor. He, along with Bivalvan, Andreas and Ra'ad were already prisoners on Aggregor's ship when Aggregor captured Galapagus. P'andor seemed to have a rivalry with Bivalvan. When Bivalvan shorted out the device Aggregor used to neutralize the powers of the prisoners and they escaped their cell, P'andor opted to overthrow Aggregor and take control of the ship. Bivalvan on the other hand, wanted to take advantage of their unknown escape and call for help. P'andor led Andreas to the bridge to confront Aggregor while Bivalvan (after P'andor burnt his arm), Galapagus and Ra'ad went to call for help. However, P'andor and Andreas' attack on the bridge alerted Aggregor to the others' plan which resulted in the five of them being put back in their cell. When Magister Prior Gilhil appeared, he, along with Bivalvan, Andreas and Ra'ad escaped, leaving Galapagus to be captured. When Galapagus returned to only neutralize their powers again, P'andor called him a traitor. Eventually, the five managed to escape thanks to Galapagus, but they unfortunately crashed on Earth. P'andor then left the group to find a way to open his suit and to feed on any energy he could find to sustain himself. In Too Hot To Handle, P'andor offered one million dollars to anyone who could break him out of his suit. Surgeon, Buzz and Hammer each tried, but failed. Kevin, originally searching for the fugitives, heard about P'andor's offer and decided to try his luck, using a sample of Taydenite to cut through the suit. However, Kevin stopped when his Plumber's Badge detected radiation coming from P'andor's suit. Angrily, P'andor offered one hundred thousand dollars to the failed safecrackers if they could capture Kevin, but he escapes, but accidently left the Taedenite behind, which is what P'andor would need. After a failed attempt at using a drill and Taedenite combo (which broke the drill itself), P'andor needed the Osmosian and had Kevin captured. Tricking Kevin into losing his temper and absorbing the Taedenite, P'andor succeeded in getting him to break the seal of his suit and releasing his true form. Immediately, P'andor began feeding on power lines, increasing his size, strength and radiation levels. The three safecrackers that he used questioned about the money, only to be fired upon by P'andor. While he was feeding, the Ultimatrix scanned his DNA, which he mistook for a weapon and fired at Gwen, who survived. Jetray then attempted to stop him, but he was unable to touch him and his laser blasts only fed P'andor. After finishing absorbing energy from the power lines, P'andor set his sights on the nearby nuclear reactor. Ben attempted to convince P'andor to leave by changing into Water Hazard to pose as Bivalvan, which failed. Ben then attempted to use Water Hazard's powers to stop P'andor, but failed. Ben then became Big Chill to match P'andor's nova powers with ice and even it so that P'andor couldn't touch him either. Unfortunately, Big Chill's ice kept melting off P'andor. Kevin and Gwen arrived with P'andor's repaired containment suit and tried to shove him back in it, but P'andor still proved too difficult to get a hold of. Eventually, P'andor fed off the plant's main reactor (Uranium) and became a giant and complimented the dish ("Not a meal, a feast!"). After absorbing the carbon rods on top of the reactor core, Kevin managed to drain away P'andor's extra energy and shrink him back down to his regular size. Ben then became Ultimate Cannonbolt and helped Kevin put P'andor back in his suit. After the battle, the Plumbers had P'andor deported back to his home planet. Unfortunately, just before the ship could leave the solar system, it was attacked by Aggregor's ship and captured, killing the two pilots that escorted P'andor. In Andreas’ Fault and Fused, P'andor is seen in a stasis pod along with Aggregor's other prisoners. In Ultimate Aggregor, P'andor is successfully absorbed by Aggregor, along with the other four aliens. As of the end of Absolute Power: Part 2, P'andor, as well as the other Andromeda Galaxy Aliens, are back to life after Ultimate Kevin was turned back to normal. Personality P'andor is shown to be a power hungry and self-centered guy. It is evidenced by the fact that he was willing to endanger human lives by exposing them to radiation for his own sake. Appearance P'andor wears bulky silver armor that has three grill plates serving as eyes so he can see out of his containment suit. Outside his suit he has the appearance of a humanoid phantom made of pure red and yellow glowing radiation. He speaks with a Russian accent. Powers and Abilities All Prypiatosian-B abilities. Weaknesses Because Pa'andor is in his containment suit, his abilities are weaker than if he was outside the suit and he is slower too. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Escape From Aggregor'' (first appearance; flashback) *''Too Hot To Handle'' *''Andreas' Fault (cameo) *Fused'' (cameo) *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback; cameo) Mobile Games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Xenodrome P'andor appeared as an enemy on the mobile game. After breaking out of his containment suit, he decides to destroy Bellwood. He then gets defeated by Ben and gets captured by Aggregor afterwards. Trivia *According to Dwayne, P'andor was a criminal before being captured and he was imprisoned in his suit by his people because he is a criminal. *P'andor's name is based on Pandora's box, a jar that must not be opened or it will release all of the world's evil, just like how he is inside a containment suit and when opened, he caused trouble for Ben and the gang. *P'andor is very knowledgeable of the Milky Way Galaxy alien species, as he knew that Kevin is an Osmosian and he knew Jetray is an Aerophibian. **According to Dwayne, P'andor researched the Milky Way Galaxy and its alien species in order to see if it was better to stay there or if he should return to his home planet in the Andromeda Galaxy and thus go to prison. *When P'andor flies, his legs form into one tail like appendage. *P'andor's true form seems similar to the 10,000 Volt Ghost from "Scooby-Doo". *P'andor shares some resemblance to Shrapnel (from Batman) like they both feed from the energy of others; they both have a metal armor and they both have a Russian accent. *P'andor is also the only Andromeda alien to not be based on an Earth creature. *According to Dwayne, P'andor is actually a physical being who produces radiation, as opposed to a being made of radiation. See Also */Gallery/ *NRG- Genetic copy Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Villains Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Prisoners of Aggregor Category:Secondary Characters Category:Criminals Category:Male Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Flying Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Genetic Donors Category:One-Time Villains Category:Ultimate Alien Characters